Becoming Parents
by showtunediva
Summary: Elle and Emmett adopt Emmmet's niece Jazz after her parents die in a drunk driving accident. Collaboration with Shirly Marie Beth Gold. We own no Legally Blonde characters. Jazz is Shirly Marie Beth Gold's OC Discontinued due to lack of interest and plot development issues.
1. The Crash

Becoming Parents

By: Showtunediva and Shirly Mary Beth Gold

Summary: When Emmet's brother and sister-in-law die in a car accident he and Elle become parents to his young niece Jasmine aka Jazz

Disclaimer: We don't own Legally Blonde. Jazz elongs ot Shirly Mary Beth Gold.

Chapter 1: The accident

Jasmine Rochelle Richmond (or do you want to go by Forrest like in the musical? If so you can edit it)) was a normal girl. Her parents had normal jobs. Her dad worked a small office job and her mom worked for a newspaper doing reviews. The income was good and she had nothing to worry about.

Until the night of accident.

"Jazz, sweetie" her mother called.

Jazz turned to see her mother standing in the doorway. Lorinda was a lovely woman. She had lovely red hair that cascaded in curls past her shoulders. Her blue eyes always sparkled with delight and interest. Jazz felt she was the kind of woman you could look at in a magazine and not feel like you were stalking. What Jazz liked about her is she never hesitated to call her by her nickname.

Her father, Paul, had curly brown hair and green eyes always squinting. Like he was always thinking and according to Lorinda he was.

Jazz had auburn hair always pulled back in a braid, and sea green eyes that sparkled like her mothers.

"My boss is giving a banquet and I would like to know if you would like to come?"

Jazz nodded hyperly. "Would I ever!"

Lorinda laughed and helped her daughter pick out a dress to wear.

When Jazz looked back on the events she supposed the crash must've happened after the banquet.

Her parents piled in the front seats and she in the back. She was sleepy and couldn't wait to climb back into her own bed.

Jazz leaned her head against the window looking out the window. She squealed as her father suddenly jerked the steering wheel making them j*** to the side.

Jazz opened her mouth but squealed as a car slammed in the side. She screamed with her mother as the car flipped several times. The last thing she remembered seeing from what little space she could see through was several people exiting cars and a woman pulling out a cell phone.

She woke up for a moment to see herself staring at the night sky and a female nurse leaning over her.

"Sweetie, can you tell us your name?"

Jazz looked around for her parents but the nurse gently pushed her face back over "Sweetie, can you answer me?"

She moaned as she felt herself slipping again hearing "We've got three victims of a car accident, two DOA."

That was the last thing she heard

((I kind of wrote this while listening to After the War.))


	2. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

Becoming Parents Chapter 2

Note:It is invigorating to have a break from writing Seussical and Annie stories. This is my first Legally Blonde story and I hope everyone enjoys it. Jazz is Shirly Marie Gold's OC. We own no characters from Legally Blonde.

The phone rang at around 10:00 at Elle and Emmet's house.

"Who would be calling this late?"Elle shot a confused look at her husband .

Emmett shrugged and reached for the receiver. "Good evening, you're reached the home of Elle& Emmett Forrest."

"Mr. Forrest, we have your niece in custody here at the station."

"What?!"

"Would you like to talk to her?"

"Most definitely."

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

"Some dumb drunk driver hit us. Mom & Dad are dead."

"We'll be right down there to get you all right? Hang tight."

"Ok."

Within 10 minutes Elle & Emmett were at the police station. Jazz ran to her uncle and embraced him. She was convulsing in sobs.

"My stomach is so sick Uncle Emmett. There was so much blood everywhere. I just can't believe Mom & Dad are gone!"

"We're so glad you're okay honey." Elle said as she joined Emmett in the embrace. Jazz winced as she ran her hand through her hair.

The officer handed Emmett Jazz's purse and jacket. "This is all she came here with. You"llhave to go your brother's house in the morning to pick up the rest of her things. You'll have full custody of her from now on."

The next morning Elle took Jazz back to her parent's house to help her gather her belongings. It took them three hours to totally clean her drawers out.

"This doesn't seem right at all." Jazz whispered as she burst into tears.

"It's okay to cry sweetheart, just let it all out." Elle took her niece into her arms and rocked her back and forth.

"That driver took the best two people ever away from me. Oh, Aunt Elle I miss them so much."

"So do I."


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3: The Funeral

Disclaimer: Jazz is my oc. Showtunediva and I don't own the Legally Blonde characters.

Jazz stood against the wall in the funeral home gnawing on her top lip trying not to look at the coffins which seemed nailed shut. Whenever people walked up to her to talk, she'd simply nod like she was listening-which wasn't a total lie. She was. But how was "I'm sorry for your loss" supposed to make her feel better.

After a while, she grabbed her bag and walked outside and sat on the funeral home steps. She let out (yet another) crying spell before pulling her book. She was reading until her eyes got to one quote

"My feet they are sore and my limbs they are weary;

Long is the way, and the mountains are wild;

Soon will the twilight close moonless and dreary

Over the path of the poor orphan child"

Jazz clutched her copy of Jane Eyre so tightly her knuckles turned white and she's surprised the book didn't rip in half.

She jumped as she heard the door open, and quickly shoved her book in her bag and stood. She did want to seem impolite.

She watched as people filed past before a woman in what seed to be fashionable funeral attire stopped in front of her.

"Are you Jasmine Forrest, dahling?"

"It's Jazz and yes."

"I'm Rachel Woods, your new grandmumsy"

Grandmumsy? Jazz thought but simply smiled a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you." She said

After the funeral had ended, she found herself sitting stiffly in her uncle's car. She vaguely heard her aunt calling her name until someone waved a hand in her face "Huh? What?" she asked

"I asked if you're ok with it." Elle said

"Ok with….what?"

"Going to my parents house this week for dinner."

Jazz shrugged "I guess"

Elle nodded and turned back around as Jazz sighed. Ready as I'll ever be…..I just hope some of Aunt Elle's friends are there too.


	4. Jazz's Diary

i am living in a nightmare. Nothing seems real at all. It has been a few days since the accident and I am still in the worst state of shock. After the funeral & reception we went to mom and dad's house to pick up the rest of my stuff. Aunt Elle & Uncle Emmett have officially addicted me so I will be living with them now.

Mom & Dad were my best friends and I hate that stupid drunk drive who killed them.


End file.
